


Lazy and Lovely

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she's able to distract him from his precious engines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy and Lovely

Scotty rarely takes a morning off. He’s usually up at the crack of dawn – or its equivalent aboard the _Enterprise_ \- fretting over his precious engines. It’s not that he doesn’t trust the gamma shift, but … they’re his wee bairns. 

But Gaila’s his partner, and sometimes she’s able to keep him in bed for a few extra hours. 

They lie against a mound of pillows, drinking coffee, reading their respective journals, exchanging the occasional kiss.

They’d do this more often if she insisted. Gaila knows she comes first for him. But she isn’t the jealous sort, and his devotion is so adorable. 

8/07/2012


End file.
